The Lyle House
by StoryLover345
Summary: Danny is sent to the Lyle House with his sister. Set on getting out as soon as he can, Danny is faced with new problems and unimaginable horrors about his new 'home'. When Danny meets Chloe and her friends he discovers that escaping isn't all there is.
1. The Move

"Danny?" I tilt my head, black hair spilling across my eyes before I finally flick the annoying strands away with a flip of my head. I'm greeted by my sister. She's only fifteen, but already the perfect image of the American girl.

She's got unbelievably blue eyes, the color of a glacier or one of those perfect sunny days in California, just this perfect blue I can't even begin to describe. With it she has flawless, tan skin and high cheekbones with full lips that are always pulled into an easy going smile. She has long, blond hair that spills across her thin back in waves.

Lily is one of those people, the girl that everyone loves. She's great at sports and a genius in school, not to mention all the extra clubs she does on the side. She's perfect. You'd think it would make me angry, but surprisingly it all just makes me love her more.

Course, I'd never tell _her _that.

"Hmm?" I mumble, taking in her sleepy eyed look. She blinks a couple times, stretching her long arms over her head.

"How much longer?" I turn away from her, looking out the window again for the hundredth time at the scenery flying by.

"I don't know." I answer after a minute of silence and, well, I don't. No one told me how long it would take to get where we were going or what it was like. They'd only told us the name, but sadly I'd been too mad to listen because all I could hear was crazies.

Lily and I were being sent to a home for 'troubled teens'. I always thought I'd go somewhere like that, or juvie at the least. It had always been what everyone thought of me, what they expected. But I'd never even dreamed that Lily would be going with me. That is, until yesterday.

I didn't wake up planning to ruin my life, all I had planned was taking yet another shower. Everything went normal at first. I screamed at Lily to hurry up, I drove her to school, and we both went our separate ways to our classes. It wasn't till lunch that things really changed.

I had been going out to meet Lily at our usual place and there she was, facing off some huge guy from the football team. Her face was red, a tell tale sign that she was not a happy camper. So, being the big brother, I went over.

Turns out Mr. Football-Star had said something to Lily, but it wasn't about her it was about a friend. Said friend was no where to be seen.

When the guy threw a punch, I reacted. I couldn't stop it, it was almost as if I were watching my body from up above.

Kid ended up with three broken ribs, a broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, and a few burns. He was expected to be in the hospital for a few nights.

Lily hadn't done anything, but our mom told them to send her with me and, with a big donation, they took Lily too.

So, here we were, traveling in a car to a crazy home with no idea exactly where we were going.

"We're here." My eyes focused back on the scene in front of me, taking in the huge building. "Well? Get out." The driver said irritably, looking back at us as the window separating him from us slid down for a moment.

"Come on, Lil." I muttered, grabbing our two backpacks and slinging them across my shoulders. I crawl out of the car, finally stretching my legs before extending a hand back to Lily. Her hand looks so small compared to mind, frail and breakable. Then again, most people look breakable next to me. I'm 6'5" and built like a brick house with black hair, blue eyes, and pale, pimply skin.

Not a pretty sight.

Finally, my attention falls on the house. It's old, an ancient Victorian style Lily is obsessed with, explaining her small squeels. It surely looks old, with one of those wrap around porches, a porch swing, and golden yellow trimming along the white edges.

A home for crazies looking like a T.V. add.

Exciting.

"I like it." Lily says excitedly as the door swings open and a woman appears, a smile curling at her thin lips.

"Hello children. You must be Danny and Lily, I'm Mrs. Talbot." An elderly woman nods at both of us, earning a cheerful hand shake fro Lily and a dark glare from me. "Well," She says when neither of us make an attempt at conversation. "Why don't I take you two to your rooms?"

"Rooms?" Lily asks, big blue eyes suddenly turning to me.

"The building is co-ed, but girls are on one side and boys on the other. You two won't be sharing a room." I look past the older woman to a younger one, her expression clipped.

"This is Miss Van Dop and she's correct, you two will each have your own rooms with your own room mates." Mrs. Talbot informs us, moving to the side to clear the door way. I bump Lily and my backpacks further onto my shoulder before grabbing her hand and leading her in.

She may be tough, but she's still only a Junior in high school. I'm a Senior, for all extensive purposes. My curriculum is usual far more advanced.

"It'll be fine." I whisper to Lily, following the two nurses.

"I'll take her bag now." Miss Van Dop extends one hand, but I ignore it, pressing the bag into Lily's hand. "Follow me." Then the nurse turns away, spinning to the right and moving swiftly up the stairs.

"You'll be rooming over here." Mrs. Talbot ushers me across the room, leading me up a second set of stairs. "Just hang up your clothes in the closet. The others are in class, but they will be out at 4:30. In five minutes. Just meet me downstairs and I'll introduce you to the others." Mrs. Talbot stands in the doorway for a moment before sighing and turning to go back down the stairs.

I slip into my new room, looking around at the small space. There's two beds, one on each side, with a small dresser between them against the wall. Above the wall is a window, sealed by bars like in a prison.

Shaking my head I drop my bag on the more bare side, the only wall without pictures. It only takes a few minutes the hang up my clothes, I didn't bring many. Unlike Lily who's bag practically broke when she was packing.

Our mom just stood off to the side, same cold look adorning her features as always. Mom, Mother as she prefers, is one of those high class women. She goes to tea with her friends, buys expensive clothes, hires help, and never spends a single moment with us without critiqueing everything about each of us.

Lily usually got less, in Mother's eyes she's perfect. Me on the other hand, if I wasn't known as her son she'd give me away. But now she won't take either of us back, we're ruining her image with our placement. She can't be seen with us and keep her reputation, so she _won't _be seen with us.

Simple as that.

I shake my head, stuffing my backpack under the bed before lumbering back out across the hall. By my guess there's only about seven people, I can't really tell which is which.

"Ah, Danny there you are." Mrs. Talbot is at the bottom of the stairs, Miss Van Dop not far behind her with Lily. Lily flashes a huge smile, waving at me as she skips over. I don't wave back, my face remaining emotionless as my stomach lets out a low grumble.

"Mrs. Talbot, don't you think it's time we introduce them to the other children?" Miss Van Dop sniffs, hard face lifted high.

"Of course Miss Van Dop, this way children." Lily and I follow, Lily beaming beside me as we make our way across the room towards a table. "You two go ahead and sit down, the others will be out in a minute."

"Danny, how long will we be here?" Lily asks, turning towards me as I drop into a chair next to her.

"I don't know." I say quietly and she nods, her eyes serious for a moment. The sound of sliding chairs has my head whipping back, Lily following my gaze, to a pair of doors where four kids come walking out, two girls and two boys, all talking about something.

"Hey." One of the girls calls, stopping the other three mid step. She's pale, straight black hair spilling down her back. "Looks like we got new kids." The girl's eyes are a dark brown, appraising us cooly. Lily moves a little closer to my arm.

"Audrey, chill." One of the guys chuckles, pushing her shoulder. The dark haired girl, Audrey, flashes him a glare.

"So," The second girl asks, brushing wavy blond hair behind her ear. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Lily." Lily perks up beside me, her signature sun smile bursting forth. They all look at me. I don't say a word. "This is Danny." Lily says after a moment, nudging me under the table.

"Wouldn't want _that _so close to me." Audrey whispers to the second boy and he smirks, their eyes turning towards me with a secret, a secret I'm sure they're not aware I know.

"Well, I'm Mya." The blond smiles as Lily nods eagerly, big blue eyes glowing.

"Obviously, you know I'm Audrey." The second girl laughs, the sound cold just like the rest of her.

"Nick." The guy she whispered to chuckles, crossing his arms. He's tall and big with loose brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Jeremy at your service." The last guy salutes, grinning at us, well, Lily. He's tall, wheat colored hair just barely covering his cat green eyes.

"I see you've all met." Mrs. Talbot smiles as she walks in and the others all turn towards her, along with Lily and I. "Well, I wish I could let you get to know each other but the others have chores. Lily, Danny I'll have your chore lists ready tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Lily chirps, smiling happily. Mrs. Talbot turns to me once again waiting for a response that will never come.

When I turned fourteen, I hit puberty. Most people get a few zits, maybe shoot up a few inches. I got it all and in over drive. I had always been smart but that year I grew, a lot. Then came the rest, acne, greasy hair, and maybe the worst I just grew. I got bigger than every kid in my class, width ways to. But the odd part was the fact that it was muscle, all of it. One of the joys of being a werewolf.

"Is there any way we can go outside till then?" Lily asks, shooting me a triumphant smirk. My already dark face turns darker.

"Of course, dear. At the Lyle House we do require exercise each day." Mrs. Talbot chirps and I push from my feet, brushing past her silently and towards the back door. Lily jogs after me after a minute of what she calls 'attitude damage control'. My attitude isn't even that bad.

Of course, _this _place isn't helping.

I ignore her, sneering at Miss Van Dop as she does a code I instantly file away into my mind, it may come in handy one day.

Lily goes out first, flinging her arms to the side and spinning in a circle before dropping straight back onto the grass.

"You're going to hit your head on something one day." I note, smirking as she gives me a one eyed glare.

"No I won't." Lily laughs, letting her head fall back again. "It's impossible."

"Is that so?" I drop next to her, making her body look like a doll's.

"Yup." She answers, eyes still closed. "Because I'll always have you to look out for me." Before I can respond the back door bangs open, Audrey and Nick appearing. I turn my back on them, by body blocking Lily's line of view. She gives me a small but grateful smile and stands again, walking along the fence.

She makes it across, bravely ignoring the looks being shot her way as she holds her arms out to keep her balanced as she hops from rock to rock.

I turn away for just a moment, ready to say something to Audrey and Nick before Lily lets out a shriek. I spin violently, instantly rocketing towards her.

She stumbles, her balance shifting as she flings her arms out in front of her.

"Lily!" I catch her easily, her feet kicking violently to propel us backwards. "LILY!" Her frantic eyes turn to me and for a moment we're still because the look she has, it terrifies me. She's really scared of something, something out there that I can't see and if I can't see it, I can't protect her.

I shake Lily once as she opens her mouth to scream again and her head rolls across her shoulders, fingers tensing on my wrists as feet come pounding from behind me.

"Lilz!" She looks past me again and then I feel every muscle tense before collapsing beneath my touch, sinking into my iron grip as figures appear around me.

"We need to get her inside." Mrs. Talbot says urgently, eyes flickering towards me disapprovingly as I easily swing her into my arms. As I do I notice the marks on her arms, dark fingers prints from _my _hands already bruising into her skin. Once I get past the door Mrs. Talbot reaches for her and I jerk away.

"Young man, she needs to lie down." Mrs. Talbot urges, reaching forward again.

"I can take her up." I snap back, not even bothering to examine the people beginning to crowd around.

"I think she needs some time _away _from you Danny." Miss Van Dop is at my side then, eyes flashing as her words come out sharp and bitter.

It isn't hard to tell she blames me for this, for Lily's outburst. But I didn't do it, something out there did. I can't tell her that though, it would only get me a longer sentence than I already have.

I silently slip Lily into their waiting arms because even if I had the strength to argue, there was no point. It was final.

So, instead I watch as they take her away, finally vanishing up the stairs.

"What happened?" I glance over, seeing pale blue eyes and a worried face as a gentle hand rests on my shoulder. I shrug the girl off, face turning masked and dangerous again.

"I don't need your pity." I spit, jerking back as if her very presence burned me.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Nick and Audrey say in unison, both stepping forward with determined looks. Slowly I feel the anger rising, the same anger that got me thrown in here in the first place.

For the first time, I don't start a fight. I just turn my back on them and trudge up the stairs, moving into my room and kicking the door closed.

Only this time, there's someone on the other bed.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Lily's POV**

"Lily? Honey?" A few light taps at the door pull me from my sleep and I groan, curling up. The door opens, a single strip of light falling across my closed eyes. I blink a few times, squinting as I gaze at the bright door. Why is it so lit?

Bright. Bad.

"Hum?" I grunt out, blinking a few more times to get my eyes adjusted to the light.

"How are you?" Mya appears, blond hair glowing like a golden halo in the soft light. I sit up slowly, stretching lazily as Mya sits on the edge of my bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Um...yes." I say awkwardly, looking down at my hands. "Much."

"Don't be embarassed." Mya tilts my chin up, smiling reassuringly before suddenly pulling me in to her arms. "Everyone stresses out, Lily. You're still amazing." Mya says harshly in to my hair. Slowly I hug her back.

"But...but you don't know me." I stammer. It's so weird having someone being so kind, so focused on me, that isn't Danny.

"I know you enough." Mya pulls back, giving me a gentle smile. "Are you in the mood to eat or do you want me to tell the nurses you were still sleeping?"

"No, no, no. I'm ready." I stand slowly and Mya passes me my shoes which are sitting by the door. I smile gratefully, slipping the ballet flats on. I guess she's one of those rare people, a girl that's just genuinely nice.

"Your brother seemed worried." Mya notes as we make our way down the hall. "He looked worried when he came downstairs before he looked all dead again." We both giggle before I shrug.

"He's really not a bad guy. Danny just isn't always a people person. It's just not part of who he is. Then again, no one else but me has ever been a 'Derek' person. Aparantly he's scary." I roll my eyes. Yes my brother is big and kind of gruff but he's not scary. He's never been mean to me. Ever.

"Well, Lily." Mya and I both look at Mrs. Talbot as the others turn to face us. "I'm glad you're well enough to join us. Please, sit." Mya drops in to a seat between Audrey and Nick while I walk around the table to sit beside Danny who––shocking––is sitting alone.

"Better?" Danny murmurs and I nod, taking his hand casually under the table. I glance over at him and worry settles in my stomach. His face hasn't changed at all, every feature the same. Only, his eyes are different.

Most people wouldn't notice the barest change in his eyes, only I can see it and I notice every time. Now his eyes are worried, just the barest edge of panic brewing in the green depths. He shakes his head, a nearly invisible motion, and I focus on my food as my stomach lets out a low grumble. A few minutes later both our plates are empty, the first time I've EVER eaten as fast as Danny.

"I almost beat you." I whisper, nudging him. Danny just barely grins and I giggle, flashing a triumphant smile. "Danny?" I murmur, scooping more broccoli on to my plate and taking a bite.

"Hmm?" Danny mumbles, already devouring another full plate. I swear, if someone litrally cooked an entire cow and put it in front of him he'd eat it all and STILL be hungry. The boy has a black hole as a stomach. Literally. He can just eat so much food.

"Do...do you think I should call mom?" My voice is low, cracking on the last word and his arm tenses beside me.

"Not here." Danny breathes and I just barely catch the words, close to him as I am.

"Mrs. Talbot?" I ask kindly, looking up form my food as I set my fork down.

"Yes, dear?" She answers, smiling back cautiously.

"Can me and Danny go outside for a little while before bed?"

"Danny and I." Mrs. Talbot scolds instantly.

"Can Danny and I go outside and play until we have to come in for bed?" I correct, barely holding in my sigh of annoyance. Do all parents and teachers and old people have to correct my grammar? I mean REALLY?

"Yes, only for an hour though." Danny and I both stand instantly, stacking our plates and carrying them with us in to the kitchen. I rinse them off, setting them on the counter before following Danny out.

"Well?" I ask when we finally reach the worn basketball hoop. "Do you think I should call her?"

"Ash showed up. In my room. On my bed." Danny answers tensely, roughly running a hand through his hair.

"What? Why?" I gasp, spinning to face him. Ash is an old friend of ours, our dad use to take us to visit Ash when we were about fourteen. Ash had become an emancipated minor after his only family, his mom, died.

Ash lived out west so Dad thought it would be a good family, summer vacation each year, though we often visited a few times throughout the year. It turned out to be a lot of fun and Ash was actually nice to Danny. They got along pretty well.

On our third visit we found out something very important about Ash. Like Danny––back then we didn't know I was...different––Ash was special. Not special in the same way Danny is, he's not a werewolf, Ash is a shaman. He can, in simplest terms, put himself in two places at once. It's called astral projecting and REALLY cool, in my opinion. Not so much in Ash's. He says he wants to do something cool, like turn in to a giant wolf. Danny didn't find that opinion to be so agreeable.

"A group of people just showed up at his house. They said they were on the run from the Edison Group I think it was."

"Who are they?" I cut in and Danny sighs.

"I was getting to that." He grumbles, flashing me an irritated glare.

"Oh." I mumble. "Continue."

"Thanks." Danny answers sarcastically. "He said their names were Chloe, Tori, Simon, and Derek. They're all different, unique, special whatever you want to call it." Danny paused then. face finally showing his true fear. "They're on the run from here, Lily, the Lyle House."


End file.
